horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wobble Up
"Wobble Up" is a song by American singer Chris Brown and American rappers Nicki Minaj, and G-Eazy. It samples "Monkey on the D$ck" by Magnolia Shorty. Lyrics Intro Haha, haha, haha, ha Magnolia Shorty Monkey on the dick, monkey on the dick Ooh, ooh, monkey on the dick, monkey on the dick Chris Brown Baby, show me that shit, show me love, show me-show me love Show me that shit, show me love, show me-show me love Wobble on the dick, wobble up, wobble-wobble up Wobble on the dick, wobble up, wobble-wobble up Show me that shit, show me love, show me-show me love Show me that shit, show me love, show me-show me love Wobble on the dick, wobble up, wobble-wobble up Wobble on the dick, wobble up, wobble-wobble up 1: Chris Brown You see a n***a got money, you ain't twerkin’ for nothin' If my dick out, then you better start suckin' or somethin’ Pay your own rent, got your own check, you don't need me Pussy is the best, that's why a n***a hella greedy (Greedy) Huh, and you ain't out here lookin' for love 'Cause you done had your heart broke, and you've had enough Huh, your ex-n***a, he was dumb as fuck Soon as I gave her the dick, she fallin' in love Magnolia Shorty Monkey on the dick, monkey on the dick Ooh, ooh, monkey on the dick, monkey on the dick Chris Brown & Nicki Minaj Baby, show me that shit, show me love, show me-show me love Show me that shit, show me love, show me-show me love Wobble on the dick, wobble up, wobble-wobble up Wobble on the dick, wobble up, wobble-wobble up Show me that shit, show me love, show me-show me love Show me that shit, show me love, show me-show me love Wobble on the dick, wobble up, wobble-wobble up Wobble on the dick (Uh), wobble up, wobble-wobble up (Ayo) [Verse 2: Nicki Minaj & Magnolia Shorty] Wobble on the D, gobble up, gobble-gobble up Players huddle up, cookie cold, better bundle up All ’em other dudes had their chance, now they out of luck When I bust a nut, I don’t never wanna cuddle up Now, I went to the club, and guess who I seen? A motherfucker that been stuntin' on me I tote one of the MACs, yo, back the thing out Ain’t showin' off my jewels, but shots gon' ring out Now, that's what I get for fuckin’ with that dub (Monkey on the dick, monkey on the dick Ooh, ooh, monkey on the dick, monkey-'')'' For all my real n****s, I'm showin' 'em mad love [Chorus: Chris Brown & G-Eazy] Baby, show me that shit, show me love, show me-show me love Show me that shit, show me love, show me-show me love Wobble on the dick, wobble up, wobble-wobble up Wobble on the dick, wobble up, wobble-wobble up Show me that shit, show me love, show me-show me love (Show me) Show me that shit, show me love, show me-show me love (Ayy, uh) Wobble on the dick, wobble up, wobble-wobble up (Yee) Wobble on the dick (It's Gerry), wobble up, wobble-wobble up (Ayy) [Verse 3: G-Eazy & Magnolia Shorty] Okay, now show me what you gon' do on the big stage (Ayy) 'Cause I'm headin' to Miami for a big rage (Vroom) I'm on 10 and 11, it's been six days (Ayy) Yeah, but she gon' ride the pipe in 26 ways (In 26 ways?) (Got monkey on the dick) Ayy, the way you bounce on it I might have to fuck around and spend a house on it Down Rodeo, now I'm spendin' large amounts on it Swipe the Platinum, I might empty my accounts on it, sheesh She said her man's a jerk So, I pulled up while her man's at work (Monkey on the dick, I got–) Yeah, she had the night shift, I made her cancel work Then I asked her twerk on the D, I pulled out, splashed her shirt (Ooh, ooh) Chris Brown Baby, show me that shit, show me love, show me-show me love Show me that shit, show me love, show me-show me love Wobble on the dick, wobble up, wobble-wobble up Wobble on the dick, wobble up, wobble-wobble up Show me that shit, show me love, show me-show me love Show me that shit, show me love, show me-show me love Wobble on the dick, wobble up, wobble-wobble up Wobble on the dick, wobble up, wobble-wobble up 4: Chris Brown Bad bitches in the lobby but they wait for me (Huh) I don't pay for pussy (Huh), they should be payin' me Give me a lap dance, she said, "This one for free" She feelin' on my D, askin' can she have it, please And she know how I like it (Yeah) I ain't worried 'bout my pull out game 'Cause I can't hide it, I'm over-excited What you wanna do to me? Magnolia Shorty Monkey on the dick, monkey on the dick Ooh, ooh, monkey on the dick, monkey on the dick Chris Brown Baby, show me that shit, show me love, show me-show me love Show me that shit, show me love, show me-show me love Wobble on the dick, wobble up, wobble-wobble up Wobble on the dick, wobble up, wobble-wobble up Show me that shit, show me love, show me-show me love Show me that shit, show me love, show me-show me love Wobble on the dick, wobble up, wobble-wobble up Wobble on the dick, wobble up, wobble-wobble up Why It Sucks # The trashy lyrics about twerking and sex (Wobble is another word for twerk). # The awful and disgusting single cover. # Too much swearing # Chris Brown was accused for stealing and infringing other artists' art in the music video. # It's yet another generic booty anthem that brings nothing new to the table. The Only Redeeming Quality #The beat is great. Music Video Chris Brown - Wobble Up (Official Video) ft. Nicki Minaj, G-Eazy Category:2019 Category:2010s Songs Category:Chris Brown Songs Category:Nicki Minaj Songs Category:G-Eazy Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Annoying Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Overly Sexual Songs Category:Booty Anthems Category:Controversial Songs/Artists Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Gross songs Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Songs with bad single covers Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Songs accused of Plagiarism Category:Explicit Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs with good production